Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 479 - Dangling
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 479 - Dangling is the four-hundred seventy-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Charity Goals Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole and feeds Wolfie (and himself). He says they are at $37,550.98 in the Child's Play Charity goal, good for 75%. He sees a pumpkin on a tall terrain formation. Bringing up the like drive again, Kurt says that were just shy of the 2,000 like goal. Suggesting Sunday for a stream, Kurt says that if there are 1,000 likes on this episode he will stream Monday's episode live. Also Kurt got his new hard drive in, and is going to attempt the swap. Space News: SpaceX Crew Capsule The Dragon V2 capsule that is to be human rated had a test flight. When watching it, Kurt says the process was cool but there was some bizarre radio silence. He sees an arch with a pillar looking like a penis, and decides to ignore it. Mentioning Kennedy Space Center advertisements, Kurt says the launch was a success. Question: Is there any video that you put up that you don't like or regret uploading? Overall Kurt has not removed any videos save from an aborted second season of Kerbal Space Program. Randomly saying he cannot have his favorite Frosted Flakes cereal anymore, Kurt says he leaves videos up for archive's sake. Question: Summer is right around the corner! Can you name some of the things you look forward to in each of the four seasons? For summer Kurt says cook-outs he looks forward too, and jackets in the fall. Winter gives the lack of annoying bugs, and spring has potentially warmer weather. He builds an Elevated Hidey Hole on a pumpkin and takes a picture. Question: Have you considered the fact that you may have been teaching Wolfie to hurt himself by rewarding him with treats every time he takes damage? He may not be as derpy as you think, maybe he jumps off high places and kisses catcuses to get those yummy treats? Kurt quickly says that is not how wolves behave, but knows how positive reinforcement works. Talking about Eva more, Kurt says one time she pretended she needed to go outside to try and stop Kurt from leaving. Question: Is it possible for you to upload the footage to the original FLoB-athon to YouTube from November 2011? An archive still is in Kurt's possession of FLoB-athon 2011, but he has not looked at it. Question: Do you and the other Mindcrackers, people that you work with, refer to each other by your screen name or real name in private? Some like the privacy, but some interchange screen name and real name at will in videos Screen names are what Kurt is more familiar with, and says that there are some people for whom he does not know their real names. Kurt finds floating sand supported by a single dirt block. Pillaring underneath the dirt block, Kurt destroys that block and the island collapses. Question: Have you ever tried YouTube's fancy new image stabilization technology for your floating point precision troubles? The series also used to trigger YouTube's stabilization alerts before Kurt turned the alerts off. He thinks it is more hand-held video, not screen recording. Digging in, the episode ends. Trivia * The end slate links to Assetto Corsa - Alfa Romeo GTA Nordschleife Laps and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP65 - Ghibli, son of Glóin.